savedbythebellfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Spano
Jessica Myrtle "Jessie" Spano is a lifelong friend of Zack, Screech, Lisa and Kelly and arguably the smartest person in the group. Early Life She and Zack live next door to each other, and Zack regularly visits Jessie by climbing through her window. She lives with her mother, who remarried in the third season, providing Jessie with a stepbrother, Eric from New York City, seen in only two episodes. Jessie's father is the owner and manager of the Marriott Desert Sands resort. He is also remarried, to a much younger woman with whom Jessie did not initially get along and was against marrying. She eventually accepted Leslie. Personality Jessie is portrayed as a liberal, though she did have some controversial opinions (such as supporting Saddam Hussein's gassing of the Kurds). She is a second wave feminist. She is often the first to speak up when she feels something is unjust. Although seen as intelligent, Jessie has a somewhat neurotic streak. Good Morning, Miss Bliss Like Lisa and Screech, Jessie is Zack's childhood friend (despite discontinuity with Good Morning, Miss Bliss), and he routinely climbs into her room via a tree outside her window. Season 1 Jessie has insecurities about her height being too tall. But she is soon put at ease by Zack and friends. She is revealed to be a very good dancer. Season 2 Jessie cracks under the pressure of getting a bad grade in geometry, worried that it will have a massive impact on her chance at making it to Stanford. She starts taking caffeine pills in order to stay awake to study for midterms, to get in more studying. Ignoring Slater's warning, she continues to take them. One morning, Zack goes round to Jessie's house to wake her up, when she has a breakdown. Zack didn't believe Slater when he warned him about Jessie. Season 3 It is discovered: Jessie's parents are divorced and both are remarried during Season 3. Her mother's remarriage introduces a conniving stepbrother from New York named Eric (played by Joshua Hoffman) in a 2-part episode, although neither her mother nor stepfather are seen, however. In another 2-part episode, her father marries a much younger aerobics instructor named Leslie, whom Jessie initially disfavors. Season 4 Jessie fully expected to be crowned valedictorian, but finished a fraction of a point behind Screech. Angered over having to accept the salutation position, she swore to make him miserable in order to make him give back the position to her. However, Lisa comes to Screech's defense and wisely calls Jessie out for being selfish. She pointed out being valedictorian means a lot to him and she saw first hand how caring he was in helping Zack come up with a ballet performance to help him get the missing credits. Lisa also mentions that Screech only gave up the position of valedictorian because he knew how much it meant to her as well and didn't want to hurt her feelings by fighting over it. Only then, Jessie regretted how much she hurt his feelings and realizes how much being valedictorian means to him. She does the right thing and gives it back to Screech. Upon graduation, Jessie attends Columbia University, although she had been hoping to get into Stansbury (fictional) in one episode, and had applied to several Ivy League schools. University Jessie attends Columbia University although she long expressed a desire to attend Stanford University and likewise displayed interest in the fictional Stansbury College, as well as various other elite universities. Category:Characters Category:Saved by the Bell Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bayside High Category:Female